Pepper Doesn't Know
by textbooknarcissism
Summary: Pepper doesn't know that Tony and Natalie had a makeout session of their own one evening. Movieverse, set sometime during IM2, Natalie/Tony.


Tony walked into his bedroom to discover his outfit for the evening laid out on his bed, with a framed photo of his grinning face at the neck of the shirt. He smiled and picked up the photo of himself; tossing it to the floor. The buttons on the shirt he was currently wearing came undone with ease; he tossed the shirt across the room, picked up the one on the bed, and walked to his washroom. He pulled the red silk dress shirt over his shoulders and began buttoning it up from the bottom; pausing halfway to look at the damage the arc reactor, or more specifically, the palladium was causing. Tony sighed and ran his right hand through his hair, wondering what he was going to do. He heard the sound of high heels entering the bathroom, and he quickly finished buttoning the shirt.

He turned while saying "Pepper, there's something I need t-" only to be face to face with Natalie Rushman.

"Oh," Tony said. "It's you."

Natalie looked at him and narrowed her eyes; "Yes, it's me."

Tony leaned on the wall with one arm, and pretended to be occupied by looking at the nails on his right hand.

"I was, uh, expecting someone... Not you," he muttered. Natalie just stared.

"You're not dressed yet.. Your Expo announcement is in twenty minutes. Do you not like the outfit I chose for you?" She said quietly, taking a step closer to Tony.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, and tried to shuffle backwards without her noticing.

"Ah, so, um, it was you who chose the interesting manner in which my clothing was put out," Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I had a feeling Pepper wouldn't add in something as appealing as a facial portrait of myself," he muttered.

Natalie almost smiled; "Yes, my doing." She turned away from him to glance into his bedroom; "Have you an idea which tie will complete your outfit tonight ?" Natalie asked, but before Tony could even think of a reply, she walked out into his bedroom.

Tony watched her walk away; _what a pert little ass_, he thought. He smirked to himself, and began to imagine what Natalie and himself could accomplish together. In bed. Tony's mind had a tendency to wander, and just as it began to, he snapped out of it. _What am I thinking? She's my CEO's assistant, nothing could ever happen. Pepper would kill me,_ he thought. Just at that moment, Natalie decided to return to the bathroom with a selection of three ties. She held up all three in turn to his neck, and handed him a pure black one.

"I believe this one will best highlight that attractive, scruffy look you manage to pull off," she said as he took the tie from her.

Tony grinned; "Attractive? You think I'm attractive? That could be interpreted as delightfully naughty."

Natalie said nothing and dropped the two ties she was holding; taking the black one from Tony's hand. Walking directly to his chest, she pulled the tie around his neck and firmly tied it. Tony looked down at her and felt her warm breath on his chest; he couldn't handle her being that close. She finished tying the tie and just stood in front of Tony, looking up at him.

"Now all you need are the pants," she whispered to him; dragging her right hand and drawing patterns across his chest. Tony looked down and watched her touch his chest; the forbidden thoughts returning to his mind.

She was just a tease. A really, really, really, really, good tease. She had barely touched him, nevermind spoken to him, and yet he wanted her like never before.

"Shouldn't I.. um.. Go finish getting dressed?" Tony managed to choke out.

Natalie smirked; "Why wold you do that.. When access is so much easier right now?" Tony's heard began to beat insanely, and she pressed her mouth against his.

When they parted, Tony looked down at her and smirked; "Natalie, Natalie, Natalie. Are you trying to get into my Gold-Titanium Alloy pants?" Natalie stifled a laugh.

"If that's the way you want to put it, then yes," she said as she grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him to his bed. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him; her tight dress making her actions harder than she'd have liked. Just as she began to undo the buttons Tony had just done up not long ago, the sound of Pepper's voice made her freeze.

"Tony? Are you ready yet? We're going to be late!"

Natalie looked at Tony with slight panic in her eyes; she grabbed Tony by the tie and pulled his face to hers.

"You will not say anything."

Natalie jumped off of Tony and smoothed her dress out, while Tony rolled across the bed to retrieve the pants he had not put on yet. As the sound of Pepper's shoes vastly approached, Tony pulled his pants on and sprinted to the washroom to comb his hair, while Natalie met Pepper at the stairs.

"Is he ready? What's taking him so long?"

Tony grabbed a comb and ran it through his hair once; it's not like he could possibly make himself look any better. He walked out of the bathroom and held his arms out.

"So? How do I look?" Tony grinned. Pepper rolled her eyes and Natalie said nothing.

"Natalie, could you please run ahead and tell Happy to get the car ready? We're leaving in five," Pepper said as Natalie nodded and rushed down the stairs without even a glance at Tony.

"Well come on, we have to go!"

She started down the stairs with Tony following after her, as she asked "Tony, what are you not telling me?"

**///**

**A/N: I'm not sure how to feel about Natalie/Tony. I really really like them cause to me it's like one of those forbidden love type things, but Pepperony will always be my favorite :) This was meant to be based in Iron Man 2, but after Pepper becomes CEO, Natascha is hired, and all other stuff happens. It's just something I wanted to add. **


End file.
